Best Friends Play Together
by aethkr
Summary: One of the top grossing game found in the hands of the iconic couple. With Timmy and Tecna along with them, how will their session go? DRABBLE


"Sky! Give me back my Armored Kuruma! I swear I'll help you finish that Fleeca Heist later!" Bloom jokingly called to her boyfriend/best friend. They were playing a game together back at her place on Earth. "Take the Comet instead!"

"I like armored cars. The Comet doesn't seem right for me," he answered, bursting into laughs soon after. "You guys have good games on Earth."

"Then give me my Kuruma? Lester would be happy if you completed at least the first heist. I wanna be the hacker. You'll drive," she offered, which only made him smirk. "Listen dude, ya girl here. Don't wanna drive. So get ya self over here and drive for the heist. Cause ya girl ain't doin' none of that! You get that car as a reward!"

"We already completed all of them heists! Lester said so himself!" Sky defended, giving her a questionable look. "What? It's true."

"That was on my part and not yours! Besides, if we complete that heist. We can call Timster and Tecna again to play the last 2 players. No one plays seriously in these heists. And if there were, they're rare," Bloom explained clearly. "Now let's go! You can drive the Kuruma while doing the heist you know."

Sky's eyes glittered with excitement. Giving Bloom the idea that her convincing finally worked.

Sky, who was still in Bloom's Kuruma, raced her to his apartment which had a 10 car garage. The minimum standard for an apartment to do heists. Sky won the race and started the heist immediately after inviting Bloom.

"Since you're the driver, when the actual heist comes in, try to not crash. After all, you do know that the car being damaged damages our loot right?" Bloom said, he gave her a confused look. "What?"

"I thought we only had to worry about damaging the car while we were stealing it?" Sky asked for confirmation. "Or does it affect both?"

"Never mind, wait a minute. How is yours already loaded?" Bloom asked with surprise. "How?!"

"That just means my computer is better than yours!" Sky teased, she hit him on the shoulder. "Hey! No fair!"

He hit her back slightly as revenge. After a few minutes, hers finally loaded. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Get in hacker! Hurry!" Sky called mockingly, Bloom entered the car and planned for a little revenge. Since a rule in the first part is to not attract attention, She'll do just that. And she did. "Bloom! Why?!"

"Huh?" Bloom asked nonchalantly. "Sky! What did you do?!"

"Nothing I swear!" Sky said, holding his laughter.

"Those two really know how to play don't they," Flora said, she got incredulous stares from everyone. "What?"

"What do you mean that they know how to play really well?" Riven asked, of course he was the one who had to ask that.

Flora realized the what the general thought is and was disgusted.

"You dirty dirty people!" Flora exclaimed, gaining laughs from the rest. Bloom stuck her head out and 'shh' everyone. Which caught their attention.

"First, we're too young to do that you pricks," Bloom hissed, obviously not pleased. "Second, tone it down. My parents are here. They wouldn't be pleased if they saw Sky and I 'playing' around morons. Sky! I told you to give me back my— Ughh! We were almost done!"

"Almost done with what Bloom?" Stella teasingly joked. Sky gave her a ferocious glare. "Don't you dare tease us like that again..."

"What is with both of your nerves today?" Musa asked, giggling. "Both of you have been on the edge."

"We keep failing this heist and it's getting on my nerves!" Bloom yelled angrily. Sky laughed. "Sky! Look out!"

"Oh goodness," Helia sighed. He wasn't into the gaming genre. "Tecna and Timmy are the only ones who can relate now."

"Agreed," Timmy replied, smiling. "It's funny though. I kept messing up that last heist—"

"Timmy!!!" Sky shouted from the room. "Don't you dare talk about that at a volume that high! I'm losing my concentration!"

"Umm...you guys just completed that part," Tecna pointed out as Bloom bursts out laughing. Timmy joined in as Tecna giggled. The rest were just confused. "Wait a minute. No wonder you're so mad. You were doing the last mission already?!"

"Yeah. Until Riven ruined everything!" Sky accused, getting a look from Riven. "I'm just joking!"

"We'll just set up the next heist so you two can join after," Bloom said and went back in the room. "Sky! Let's get some more cash!"

"You make it sound weird but yeah, let's go!"

"Tim, Tec, ready?" Bloom asked, inviting the two to sit beside them. "I guess the rest seems left out. Guys! You can stroll the park nearby if you want!"

"Adventure!" Brandon cheered happily, pulling Stella's arm as they rushed out the door.

"It irritates me that Brandon is so giddy," Nabu said, Aisha giving him a weak hit while laughing. "See? Aisha agrees."

"I can talk you know," Aisha giggled, Nabu carried her in his arms and went out. The others followed.

The people in the room who were playing GTA V just smiled at their friends unknowingly and continued playing.


End file.
